It is commonly known that railway switches have problems with reliability when operating in winter conditions due to snow and ice preventing correct switching of the switch blades. Snow and ice may block proper switching motion of the switch blades, such that railway service personnel may have to be requested for servicing. One known attempt for reducing the problems of blocking due to snow and ice is electrical heating of the railway switch. Electrical heating is however costly due to the significant amount of electrical energy required for heating. There is thus a need for an improved railway switch removing the above mentioned disadvantages.